clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Willow Collins Dutton
Willow was born to Charlotte Rose and Asher along with her twin brother, Chase. They were conceived on Asher and Charlie's wedding night and the same night, Charlie found out she was pregnant. She lives with her father and his cousin after the divorce. Toddlerhood Willow aged up second and received the Inquisitive trait. She and her brother Chase had many people to look after them whilst Asher and Charlie went to work, including her uncle Connor before he moved out. Willow wore a lot of brown clothes in this stage of her life to "look as bearly as possible, because she was a little baby bear". Willow and Chase were mostly looked after by James and Salma as well whilst their parents were working and even by their half - sister Noelle. Willow was shown to have a good relationship with Noelle, despite Noelle's past and what she was dealing with during this time. Willow also got to meet her new cousin Summer at Harvestfest and it was shown that they got along well together when they were playing dolls together. Willow was shown to be close with Salma before Salma passed away. However, like with Summer, Willow and Chase will unlikely remember Salma when they get older since they were so young when she passed away. Childhood Willow aged up with the Art Lover trait and the Rambunctious Scamp aspiration. She and her twin, Chase, aged up off camera. Willow also seemed to be getting along well with Rue during her childhood as Rue invited Willow around after school one day and they were playing together. Willow was seen again spending time with her cousins around at Sebastian's birthday and at her and Chase's birthday. They all got on well together. Teenhood Willow and Chase both aged up on the final day of Spring, June 21st and received the Master Chief aspiration and the Foodie trait as she wants to be a baker when she grows up. She has also been very keen on her photography, and now photographs all food she makes and has a full on studio. In episode 48 of In the Suburbs, Willow grew her hair longer. In episode 50 of In the Suburbs, Willow and Chase found out their parents have recently had a bad relationship and found out that Asher had cheated on Charlie Rose. They also found out that the two had divorced, shocking both the twins. That night, Asher left the house to live with his cousin Ashley and brought Willow with him. Adulthood In episode 50 of In The Suburbs, Willow invited Nathan over to the national park. It was inferred that she had run away, so Nathan arranged for her to stay at Robyn's house instead. Chase was also invited over by Nathan and the twins had a talk together. Even though Chase was worried about his little sister, the plan was arranged and it was decided that Willow would move in with Robyn's family. Trivia * Willow is the younger twin out of her and Chase, yet aged up into a teenager first. *Willow and Chase are the 4th set of twins in the series after Emma & Emily, Indigo & Violet and Amelia and Blanca *Willow and Chase are the first boy and girl twins in the series. * She and her brother were conceived on their parents wedding night, just like Charlie-Rose was. *Willow has the same hair as a toddler/child that Lilith did when she was a toddler/child. *Willow received her name due to two people suggesting the names in comments. * Willow is described as a bear by Clare and Clare likes to put Willow in brown coloured clothing to make her look as much like a bear as possible. *Willow has her own bedroom made to look like a “bear den”. While Chase has a trendy room. *The hair she has was also used by Lilith and Fatima. **However, unlike those two, her hair is not an ombre. *Willow is a part of In The Suburbs series. *Willow is British. **She is ethnically British, Irish, and Egyptian. *Willow is no longer a member of the OG suburbs household, after she moved out to live with her father Asher, and his cousin Ashley. However, Willow is still a main character of the series as her mother and twin would want to see her regularly. Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Twins Category:Teenager Category:Female